


Renew Medical

by Juicep530



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Latex Gloves, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Possible Dark Themes, Tags May Change, Tags to be added, enema, rectal temperature, rectal thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicep530/pseuds/Juicep530
Summary: A new facility for medical kinks has just opened, it intrigues Melina’s interest. Join her as she meets the exquisite Dr. Roland.(Read at own risk and check tags please)





	Renew Medical

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t imagine the summary to be the best or very descriptive, but I hope you’ll possibly read anyways.
> 
> With this fic, I imagine this to be similar to ‘Charington Remedies’ - however, this one may contain darker themes, so please check tags before reading!
> 
> Please be aware that everything IS CONSENSUAL in this fic.
> 
> This also may become a multi-chapter work!
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes)

This is going to be written much like Charington Remedies, probably a little bit more medical and darker themes; but yeah.

Also inspired by a combination of a few different works.

..

Walking into the newly built medical building felt too eery for Melina. She had heard numerous stories about this place, and how most of the procedures done were from kinks.

She had heard that their medical exams could go from clinical to sensual, in a matter of minutes. Many others had passed rumors around about a thermometer being shoved up your ass.

Regardless if that was true or not, Melina was unsure if it was something she'd be comfortable with. 

However, now she didn't have a choice, as an orderly saw her and immediately greeted her. "Hello Miss, welcome to Renew Medical. I'm sure you've already read over what goes on here and signed our agreement form online."

With a simple nod of the head, Melina answered 'yes' - she had indeed done both of things.

The orderly smiled once more, "Great! Now if you could just give me your name; we'll get you all checked in."

"Melina Casanova," spoke the young girl, with a feeble, unsteady voice.

The scratching of pen against paper was heard, as the orderly filled in a few sheets of paperwork for the doctor.

Luckily there wasn't much of a wait, as the orderly was soon taking her up three floors and down a hallway.

Stopping in front of a door, allowing the orderly swipe it with their key card, the door swung open and Melina was in-shock at what was before her.

The room had been setup just as a normal examination room would be, except there were a few more exotic items than you'd fine in the usual one.

The orderly spoke once more. "Please remove all clothing and put the gown on the bed on. The doctor should be in shortly." And with a seductive wink, they left.

Melina glanced and roamed around the room as she removed her top, carefully folding it and placing it on the extra chair beside her. She began to unbutton her pants when she banged into something connected to the exam table.

Realizing that it was restraints, she gulped; wondering what she was getting herself into. And she probably didn't have time to back out of it either.

She began to panic when she heard voices coming closer, throwing the gown over her body in immense speed, before sitting down on the chair.

Thankfully nobody had entered the room, therefore allowing her to continue undressing; taking off her panties and bra.

About five minutes later a knock was heard on the door, making Melina mumble a soft "come in" to the person on the other side.

The figure of the person on the other side was tall and l wearing a doctor's coat and dark navy scrubs. "Nice to meet you Miss Casanova, I'm Doctor Roland." His handshake was firm yet comforting at the same time. "I'm not gonna best around the bush for anything, so I assume you know that this is a medical kink clinic. Not your typical one."

Melina bit her lip, "Yes, I'm aware. If I wasn't then would I be here?"

"Alright let's drop the attitude," Dr Roland sternly stated. He grabbed the stethoscope that he had around his neck, followed by untying the strings on the gown by Melina's shoulders; allowing it to fall down just above her waistline.

He placed the bell on her chest, instructing her to take some deep breaths every now and then. He dropped the stethoscope and replacing it back around his neck, promptly followed by placing his fingers on Melina's chest. Ever-so-casually bringing them downwards over towards her breast.

He teasingly stopped, then proceeded to check Melina’s eyes; ears; and mouth. Taken extra time with the last one.

"I'll need to get your vitals," announced Roland, standing up and grabbing a few things from a nearby drawer. A blood pressure cuff, pulse oximeter, a tube of something and sterile case.

He grabbed a pair of latex gloves and stretched them onto his hands, smirking at the squeaking noise they made. He grabbed a blue disposable sheet, opening it up and placing it on the table next to him.

Standing up with the blood pressure cuff and pulse oximeter in hand, he walked over towards Melina and began. Wrapping the blood pressure cuff around her arm, placing the pulse oximeter on her index finger, before starting them both.

When the required beep from both machines were heard, Dr. Roland removed them both and wrote the numbers down on Melina's chart. "You're pulse seems a tad high. Care to explain why?" He asked, to which he did not receive an answer about.

"Since you refuse to answer me, we have no choice but to move on. I'll be taking your temperature." Instinctively Melina opened her mouth, immediately prompting her to receive a snicker from the doctor.

"You silly, girl, that's not where the thermometer goes! Turn around please." Eyes widening when she realized what he had meant, Melina hesitantly turned around so her ass was up in the air.

Tugging down the fabric of the gown and letting it slide off the rest of Melina's body, Dr. Roland made move of getting the thermometer prepped; which included grabbing the case and tube he had previously.

Melina had tried craning her head to see what the doctor was doing, but was immediately stopped by his voice. "Turn around, you needn't see what's happening."

After a few anxious minutes, Melina felt her ass cheeks being spread apart followed by something being inserted into her rectum. At first it was cold and startled her with the intrusion, it felt strange but pleasuring at the same time.

"If you even dare try to remove that, there'll be consequences."

After about five more miserable minutes, the thermometer was removed as the sound of a clicking pen was heard. And Melina would be lying if she said the she didn't like it.

Maybe this entire thing wasn't so bad, yet again, she didn't know what was yet to come.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Roland left the room and returned pushing in an iv pole, setting it in a corner for now.

"I'll be checking your abdomen now, have you had any problems going to the bathroom at all? It'll be best you tell me now," he warned. Melina shook her head no, allowing the man to carry on with whatever he was doing.

He pressed around quite a few times, with a hum every now and a again. Finally he tore off his gloves only to replace them yet again.

"As you know," Roland began. "Our examinations can be very invasive, and even though you've signed our consent forms I still have to ask. Do you wish to continue?" Without any hesitance, Melina nodded.

It was kind of funny in a twisted way. When she had first came in her she was beyond nervous and was even second guessing her decision, but now it was different. She actually didn't mind it at all.

Nodding her head sporadically, Melina followed the doctor’s orders by laying back. He had guided her feet into stirrups and placed the restraints on her, then got more equipment.

He replaced his gloves followed by dipping his index and middle finger into the huge tub of lube. Both fingers slicked up and dripping, he turned around to Melina and smiled. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Should I continue this?


End file.
